


Sleepy Christmas Morning

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Kara and Mon-El are dating in secret and trying to spend their first xmas morning together, but things keep getting in the way.





	Sleepy Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emarasmoak (emara32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emara32/gifts), [Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/gifts), [jeymien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the organisers of the Karamel Secret Santa 2017 @green-arrows-of-karamel @emarasmoak and @jeymiem from Tumblr
> 
> Thank you for all your hard work, this is a silly little story for you as a thank you.

Kara and Mon-El were curled up in bed together. Her head on his bare chest. He was absent mindedly running his fingers through her hair. She was listening to his heartbeat, both were content. Enjoying being together and being normal.  

“Do we ever have to leave this bed” she purred, snuggling closer to him.

“Maybe, but not today, well until your sisters Party, so a few hours” he kissed her hair softly chuckling slightly.

“Happy Christmas Mon-El” she moved to kiss him, and they deepened the kiss, wrapped in each other.

****Knock Knock***

They both froze and looked concerned at each other, who would be knocking on the door this morning. Christmas morning should be quiet and calm and peaceful.

“Hush” Kara pressed her finger to his lips, “I will get rid of them, stay here.”

She super sped into her dressing gown and to the door, peering though she saw Alex, panicked she opened the door, a million bad possibilities flooded her mind.

“Are you ok?” she breathed full of panic.

“My Oven is broken, can I cook the turkey here?” Alex beamed, as Maggie appeared from behind the door with a turkey and some other food to go in the oven. They had decided to host Christmas dinner this year to celebrate being a couple.

They barged past Kara who looked bemused and relieved, as she stood there in the doorway. They busied themselves in the kitchen leaving her to shut the door. Feeling unnecessary Kara sat down on the sofa with a bottle of water, giving a sly glance to her bedroom door and hoping Mon-El would be silent, they had yet to go public with their relationship. They wanted to be sure before they let everyone else know.

It felt like an eternity yet in reality was 7 minutes, as the bustle of Alex and Maggie setting everything in motion and set the timers created a whirlwind in Kara’s kitchen. Suddenly there was calm, everything was in place, the ovens set to come on at certain heats at set times.  And they were heading towards the door. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened.

“So in 4 hours just bring all that food with you, and we will see you then” Alex kissed Kara on the cheek, and made her way out. Kara Nodded.

Maggie glance slightly at Kara’s shut bedroom door, without reacting she followed a frantic Alex home.

Kara watched them with her Xray vision and once she was sure that they had gone grabbed 2 sodas and returned to the bedroom.

She stood in the door frame smiling at a sleeping Mon-El his brown hair crumpled on the pillow, his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around the pillow that adorned her side of the bed. She smiled and snuck in to bed cuddling up with him and drifting into sleep.

****Bang Bang Bang***

There was a loud frantic banging at the door. Both Aliens were startled into being awake. Mon-El moved to get up but Kara grabbed him pulling him down.

“Secrets remember” she smiled.

“Let’s just be open and tell people” he suggested, she looked freaked out at him, and he slightly crest fallen nodded sadly.

“In time we can” she kissed him softly.

Kara grabbed her robe and shut the door on Mon-El.

X-raying visioning the door and she saw J’onn.

“Hi are you ok?” she asked concerned.

“Kara! You had a device from that ship we found last week, did you take it home?”

Kara looked confused at him then remembered she had gone straight home and not handed in something she had found. It was on the side, she collected it and handed it to J’onn

“See you at Alex’s at 1” she beamed, he looked less pleased.

“Yes” he grunted and vanished. She shrugged, and remembered a sleepy Daxamite in her bed, so swiftly closed the door. She curled back in bed with Mon-El who smiled and kissed her softly.

“You are so pretty” he whispered running his fingers along the waist band of her Pyjamas with a wicked glint in his eyes. She looked lustfully at him, running her hands over his bare chest.

“You are not so bad yourself” leaning into kiss him.

*****Ring Ring*****

Kara’s phone buzzed into action, she glared at it. And ignored it. It stopped.

“Ignore it” she hissed guiding Mon-El’s hands. No phone call could be that important.

****Buzz Buzz****

Mon-El’s phone urgently drew his attention. They looked at each other and picked up their phones, frustrated. Kara had a missed call from James, Mon-El’s was still ringing from James.

“Hi Man” he answered, and nodded as James spoke, “Ok I will be right over, you left a voice mail for Kara, hopefully she will hear it,” He winked at Kara, “Ok give me a few minutes”

Kara looked sadly at him, and got out of bed, and into her Supergirl outfit.

“James was following a raid and things went badly he’s trapped, can’t get hold of Winn” Mon-El explained as he changed into his DEO clothes. “Not sure why he decided to go without Winn” shaking his head.

“I swear people just don’t want us to have fun” she moaned, he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

“Good things come to those who wait.” He winked “Race you” and he leapt out of her window. She swiftly followed.

An hour later James was released from being trapped under the warehouse he was investigating, which had been booby trapped. He had tripped it. His Guardian outfit had protected him. After they cut him out he had gone home to shower. The love birds had rushed back to Kara’s to carry on. Frustrated and craving each other.

Kara had the water running, they were about to share a shower, when….

******Knock Knock Knock****

Panickedly banging on Kara’s door was a tear stained Winn.

“She dumped me” he sobbed, “And Mon-El didn’t pick up” he crumpled into Kara’s arms as she opened the door. Whilst Winn was focused on Kara, Mon-El grabbed his phone and jumped out of the window. Trying to keep their secret.

Winn’s phone buzzed as Mon-El returned his call. Winn sobbed that he was at Kara’s and Mon-El said he would join them. Knocking on the door a few minutes later he appeared.

Winn sobbed into his two friends arms. Lyra had split up with him. They couldn’t work out why over Winn’s sobbing, but Kara shoved him into the shower to clean up before Alex’s Christmas meal. She was finally alone on the sofa with Mon-El, and took advantage to kiss him deeply.

“This isn’t how I planned our first Christmas” she was despondent

“First?” he smiled, “I like that” returning the kiss.

*****buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz****

They sprung apart as the oven timers buzzed, and laughed. Even the Ovens were against them.

He took the food out of the oven, as Kara called for Winn so they could hurry up and go to Alex’s.

 

* * *

 

Arriving back at Kara’s after an active afternoon and evening of games and food and comforting Winn they stumbled into bed. Sleepily Kara curled up to Mon-El.

“Tomorrow we come clean so we don’t have to hide this”

“Too late” he chuckled showing her his phone, where he had thanked Alex for a lovely day, and she had replied that he was welcome and to say goodnight to Kara.

“She couldn’t have said earlier” Kara crinkled, drifting to sleep.

 

 


End file.
